Awal Ramadhan
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Awal bulan puasa di sambut dengan suka cita oleh warga muslim jepang. Tapi tidak terkecuali keluarga kecil mereka. Di sinilah mereka memulai awal puasa dengan kasih sayang./ RnR


Awal Ramadhan © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto

Rate © T

Genre © Romance, family

Pair © NaruHina

Warning © Au, Typo's, Ooc, no EYD, islami 'dikit', alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat Naruto-kun besok sudah mulai puasa." Hinata terus saja mengingatkan suaminya agar suami tercintanya tidak lupa akan besok hari puasa.

Bagaimana Hinata tak terus mengingatkan Naruto, bayangkan tahun lalu pagi-pagi suaminya malah minum kopi saat ia akan berangkat bekerja. Sebal pastikan.

"Iya-iya Hime. Aku tidak akan lupa." Naruto tampak memandang Hinata dari belakang dengan sebal.

"Jalannya yang cepat Naruto-kun, ini sudah terlalu malam." Naruto berjalan cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata, saat Naruto sampai di samping Hinata Naruto mendesah lelah karena Hinata yang tampak menyebalkan malam ini. Bukan hanya tampak memang sudah menyebalkan.

"Begitu dong." Hinata segera mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto.

Setelah berjalan 3 blok dari Msjidi al-ikhlas akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di kediaman kecil mereka.

Rumah yang hanya dua tingkat tersebut tampak remang-remang, pasangan suami istri tersebut cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Nanti sahur kau ingin makan apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto tampak menyeringai tipis kemudian memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Aku ingin memakanmu." Bisik Naruto pelan membuat Hinata refleks memukul kepala Naruto dengan tas mukena yang di bawanya membuat Naruto meringis pelan.

"Aduh Hime, sakit." Rintih Naruto di selangi kekehan pelan.

"Siapa suruh mesum." Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Hime tunggu aku," tapi pada saat Naruto akan membuka pintu kamarnya ternyata pintu kamarnya terkunci.

Setelah beberapa menit menguncikan Naruto di luar kamar akhirnya Hinata membukakan Naruto pintu. Naruto tersenyum lega, karena tidak tidur di sopa.

"Ah Hime, akukan hanya bercanda." Naruto tampak memposisikan tidurnya senyaman mungkin. Dan setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Naruto dan Hinata membaca doa sebelum tidur kemudian Naruto mulai terlelap tidur sedangkan Hinata masih terjaga

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun." Hinata membelai pelan surai pirang suaminya dan ikut terlelap ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Kring~ kring~ kring~

Suara nyaring yang keluar dari jam weker yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya membuat Hinata terbangun pelan.

"Ngeh..." Saat manik lavendernya terbuka dengan gontai Hinata bangun dari tidurnya terus duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Tangan lentiknya mengambil jam weker tersebut kemudian mematikannya.

Saat manik lavendernya melihat jam di jam wekernya yang menunjukan pukul 03.00 am dengan cepat Hinata pergi ke lantai bawah dan segera menyiapkan sahur untuk sang suami tercinta.

Setelah sampai di dapur dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil bahan-bahan makanan untuk ia olah.

Cukup lama Hinata berkutat dengan masakannya yang tergolong simpel. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi masakan yang di buat akan selesai.

Tak jarang manik lavendernya mencuri-curi pandang hanya untuk melihat jam karena takut akan suaminya Naruto tidak jadi menyantap sahurnya karena kumandan azan subuh.

Setelah semua menu untuk sahur tersaji di atas meja makan dengan segera Hinata membangunkan Naruto suaminya.

"Naruto-kun bangun, ayo sahur." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekar Naruto. Naruto mulai membuka perlahan matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang menurutnya silau.

"Ugh, ya Hime." Naruto dengan gontai turun dari ranjangnya sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah sampai di meja makan. Hinata senantiasa menunggu Naruto balik dari kamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang segar bugar.

"Hemmm baunya sangat lezat Hime." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata dengan cekatan menaruhkan Naruto lauk di atas piring yang tadinya hanya berisi nasi putih.

Naruto mulai memimpin sahur di antara mereka berdua. Dengan mengucapkan niat sahur dengan lancarnya Naruto dan Hinata mulai menyantap dengan lahap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan tersebut.

Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan sahur. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk melakukan sholat subuh di rumah saja karena Naruto tau Hinata saat ini sangat kelelahan.

Setelah gosok gigi dan mengambil air wudhu akhirnya kumandang azan terdengar.

Hinata buru-buru mengambil shab di belakang Naruto.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu khusyuk melakukan sholat subuh. Dan setelah selesai melakukan sholat Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkannya dengan tadarusan bersama.

Saat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 06.00 am. Naruto dan Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan tadarusan bersamanya. Hinata tampak menguap kecil kemudian melepaskan mukena yang di

pakainya dan melipatnya rapi.

Setelah melipar rapi mukenanya dengan perlahan Hinata menurunkan kepalannya kebawah. Dan akhirnya tertidur, dengan kepala yang berbantalkan mukena dan beralasan sajadah.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Tangan Tannya melepaskan peci yang di pakainya kemudian membelai pelan kepala Hinata.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan gaya bridal style, dan dengan hati-hati Naruto membawa Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

Dan setelah Naruto sampai di kamar mereka dengan perlahan Naruto membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah eh Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil membelai pelan kepala Hinata.

"Sayang hanya kita berdua yang merasakannya. Aku harapa kita segera mempunyai anak." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Hinata di kamar sendirian. Karena dirinya harus bersiap-siap untuk melakukan rutinitasnya.

.

.

[Skip]

.

.

Kicauan burung-burung terdengar sangat nyaring, sang raja siang tampaknya sudah akan tergantikan oleh sang dewi malam. Namun sang suami tercinta nampaknya belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Namun keresahannya sirna tak kala mendengar suara salam dari luar.

"Wa'alaikumussalām." Hinata segera melepaskan jas yang di pakai Naruto dan mengambil tas kerja Naruto.

"Naruto-kun cepat mandi kemudian kita berbuka puasa." Hinata kemudian menaruh jas beserta tas kerja Naruto di kamar sedangkan Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata dari belakang dan kemudian segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto melakukan ritualnya akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar. Setelah duduk di samping Hinata dan tinggal menghitung menit menuju berbuka puasa.

Kumandang azan maghrib mulai terdengar. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian membaca doa berbuka puasa secara bersamaan kemudian mereka mulai menyantap makanan buka puasa yang sudah di siapkan Hinata.

"Hime aku beruntung memiliki istri yang baik dan soleha seperti mu." Naruto tampak memberikan senyum lima yarinya membuat Hinata menunduk malu.

"Ak...aku juga Na...Naruto-kun."

Ah sepertinya penyakit gagap istrinya kambuh karena ulahnya. Sebenarnya bukan penyakit sih hanya gagap Hinata hanya ada untuk Naruto.

Dan kebahagiaan mereka akan lengkap sebentar lagi. Jadi kau jangan sampai tak sabar menunggunya eh Naruto.

.

.

.

END

A/N : yo huhu delam waktu 1 hari ngerjainnya bikin pusing. Un gomen kalau kurang islami soalnya aku gk bisa bkinnya. un terimakasih buat Iman-nii :D

Selamat hari puasa *bsok pagi xD* haha

Review?!


End file.
